A Thousand Years
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Sequel to "I'll Be Seeing You". Steve and Peggy finally get married.


**A/N: I own nothing.**

Steve wrung his hands nervously as Bruce fixed his tie. For what had to be the millionth time that day, he ran a comb through his already perfect hair. A nervous tick, he supposed. He had every right to be nervous today.

Today, he was marrying the girl of his dreams.

He had taken her back to the common room after proposing, grinning so hard he thought his face might split from pressure as they intertwined their hands together. She'd been looking at him with her piercing eyes and he couldn't stop the butterflies that flew around in his stomach. He wrapped his arm around her waist when they stopped to see the others waiting for them.

"Geez Cap, you look like your face is gonna split open. What happened?" Asked Tony.

He looked at them all and took Peggy's left hand in his.

"Meet the future Mrs. Steve Rogers." He said, simply.

There was only a short silence before Tony spoke up.

"Well congratulations, Romeo." He said, "Who knew you had it in you?"

"Good luck." Clint stated with a grin.

"We're happy for you." Added Natasha with a small smile.

"May the Gods bless your union." Thor boomed with excitement.

"I'm glad you got your happy ending. You deserve it, Steve." Bruce said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll start planning the bachelor party." Tony said with a mischevious grin.

They all laughed as Steve leaned in and gave Peggy a peck on the cheek.

It was a perfect day in it's entirety. He saw the girl of his dreams again after seventy years, and now was going to marry her.

Steve pinned the boutonierre to his chest and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. When Clint came in and said they were ready to start, Steve thought he might vomit.

Peggy was just as nervous, if not worse than he was. Natasha was her maid of honor, and was fixing her veil so that it would be just right. Peggy looked at herself in the mirror. She had always considered herself somewhat pretty. She thought her hair was an alright and her eyes were nice, and that she, for the most part, liked how she looked. Today was different. Today, she felt beautiful.

The long-sleeved white dress had a V- neckline that showed just enough skin. The sleeves were embroidered with lace flowers and looked almost victorian in style. The top of the dress was lace, while the skirt itself was silk underneath. The dress hugged her slim figure in an A-line design with just a bit of flair out at the bottom of the skirt. A bouquet of roses and orange blossoms was in her hands, and brought out her classic bright red lipstick. Her hair was half up and half down, pinned from her face. Her chocolate brown hair brought out her striking green eyes That had been enhanced with a touch of eyeshadow and mascara, and her Ivory complexion highlighted rosy cheeks.

Today, she felt more beautiful than she ever had in her entire life.

She had also never felt more nervous.

She was giving her life to the man she loved, which was everything she'd ever hoped for. It also meant they were sharing every aspect of their lives together, including a home, work, and secrets. They already made a love nest in Steve's room in Stark Tower, so she knew that was taken care of, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it would be strange not to be a part of his missions like she used to be.

She quickly shook the thoughts from her head as the veil brushed her shoulders.

It was time.

They had decided on a small Catholic Church in the city. It had beautiful stained glass windows that depicted the saints and a large golden cross at the altar. Steve was looking at the window that depicted the Virgin Mary when the music began. He took a deep breath and watched Pepper and Natasha walk down the aisle in long, light pink dresses with matching roses in their hands. He watched the tiny audience of SHIELD agents stand as Peggy entered the church.

The second he laid eyes on her, he felt his breath catch in his throat and his hands unconsciously flew to cover his mouth.

She was so _beautiful._

He felt the world evaporate from underneath him as time came to a discordant halt. There was only her and her eternal beauty, standing beside him forever. Suddenly, she was beside him. It wasn't until she reached him that he realized he was crying. The world flooded back as the priest began the ceremony. Steve was almost unaware of what was going on as he lost himself in Peggy's beauty. It was at this moment in his life that he became fully aware of why God had sent him into this strange time. It was for her.

He'd finally gotten the happy ending he'd wanted.

He took her hands in his, and felt a jolt of electricity race through him. She was here, and he was finally home.

He barely heard the priest begin as he looked into her eyes.

"Welcome everyone. Steven and Margaret have chosen you, those special and important to them, to witness and celebrate the beginning of their life together. Today, as we create this marriage, we also create a new bond and new sense of family - one that will undoubtedly include all who are present here today." He paused to smile at the couple, and then continued.

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

The priest looked at him. "Steven, please repeat after me." And he did.

"I, Steven Grant Rogers, take you Margaret Louise Carter, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"Margaret, please repeat after me." She did.

"I, Margaret Louise Carter, take you Steven Grant Rogers, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

The priest asked for the rings, and Steve placed the ring on her delicate finger, saying,

"With this ring, I thee wed. With my body, I thee worship. With my heart, I thee cherish. Would all that I am, I give unto you. Would all that I have, I share with you, From this day until forever done."

Peggy recited the same as she placed the ring on his finger. The priest smiled and said,

"And now, by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Steven, you may kiss your bride."

He swept her into his arms and kissed her under the applause of their friends.

That night at the reception, the party was in full swing. Suddenly, the DJ stopped playing, and announced that it was time for the Bride and Groom to have their first dance. A circle was made around the two as "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri sounded from the speakers. He had taken ballroom dancing lessons just for the occasion. As they swayed to the music, she leaned her head onto his chest and he held her just a little tighter. It was their moment to just enjoy the time they'd been blessed with. As the chorus started up, he spun her around the room and planted a kiss on her lips as it came to a close.

It was the perfect day, and neither of them could ask for a better one.


End file.
